


When Everything is Under Attack...

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Feelings, Love Confessions, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Cat's alone for thanksgiving, Supergirl saves her from danger and then they share confessions.





	When Everything is Under Attack...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiNovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNovia/gifts).



> ...You got my heart, I don't want it back

Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media, didn’t spend thanksgiving like normal people. True to her title, Cat spent thanksgiving at Cat co. Cat was sitting at her desk, the TVs on behind her, working on her report about the Russian Supergirl doppelganger that they had just found out about. As Cat got up to get herself another drink, Supergirl smashed through the outside window and flew into her office.

Cat startled at the intrusion. “You’re going to pay for that.” Cat told her, before realising that the woman in front of her was not Kara Danvers.

“Ty ideal'naya primanka” The Russian woman said. Cat didn’t understand her, but she knew from the expression on her face and her body language, that it wasn’t good for her. The imposter grabbed Cat and used wires out of the wall to tie her to her own office chair.

“Why are you doing this? Do you speak English?”

“Supergirl pridet”

“Supergirl? Don’t think I’m someone important to Supergirl.”

Elsewhere in National City, Kara was making her way slowly down a street, when she heard Cat’s voice say Supergirl. She didn’t sound in danger but listening further she figured Cat needed her. Kara ran into a nearby alley, speed-changed into her suit and took to the sky. She flew to Cat co breaking the sound barrier in her rush. As soon as Kara saw the Russian, she slammed into her and started punching her as hard as she could.

“Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?” Kara questioned.

“Supergirl nakonets. YA znal, chto ona budet khoroshey primankoy.” Fake Supergirl sneered. “Vash konets blizok”

They fought, not caring about damaging the building until Kara got the upper hand outside of the building. She hurled the imposter down to the ground far below. Too injured and concussed to carry on, the imposter flew away to recuperate. Kara dashed to Cat’s side and untied her.

“Are you okay Miss Grant?” Kara visually checked Cat over for any signs of injury.

“Yes, I’m fine”

“We should get out of here” Kara told her, looking at the badly damaged structure above them. Cat strutted over, calm as ever, to gather her things from the desk. Then Kara picked Cat up bridal style and flew them out of Cat co, just as part of the office ceiling fell.

She flew to Cat’s apartment and placed her down on the balcony. The rain hadn’t stopped the whole time and so they were drenched. “I’m glad you’re okay Miss Grant.”

“Come inside and get dry.” Kara tried to protest but Cat’s stern look shut her up before she could say a word. They went inside, and Cat got some dry clothes for Kara and then changed in her bedroom. “Why aren’t you changed?” Cat asked when she returned to find Kara still in her super suit.

“There’s something I need to tell you first.”

“Go on.”

Kara took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “You always wanted to know my name and so I’m going to tell you.” Kara cautiously moved closer to Cat. “My name is Kara Zor-El or to people on earth, Kara Danvers.”

Cat stared at her for a moment letting her stew. “I know.”

Kara’s brow furrowed, and her jaw dropped. “What?” Kara took the clothes and got changed so fast Cat only saw a blur. “You knew? Since When?”

Cat sat down on her couch. “Honestly Kara. After the trick with the Martian Manhunter several years ago, I figured it out again when you were infected by Lord’s creation.”

“Red Kryptonite” Kara collapsed onto the couch near Cat. “I’m really sorry about everything I said and did to you Cat.”

Cat placed her hand on Kara’s knee. “I know, and I forgave you a long time ago.”

“How? How can you forgive what I did? You could have died!” Tears were brimming in Kara’s eyes.

“I know. But I also know that the Red Kryptonite altered your brain, as you said yourself. I know that you would never hurt me while in control of yourself.”

“How do you know that?”

Cat smiled at Kara. “Because I love you.”

That made Kara gasp in wonder. “I love you.”

Cat reached up to cup Kara’s cheek. Then leaned in and kissed Kara gently on the lips. Kara was frozen for a moment before she kissed Cat back. “Wow.” Kara blushed as soon as the word left her lips. Cat smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. Kara couldn’t hold back a yawn. “I should be getting home.”

“I’m not letting you go out in this weather. You can stay the night.” Cat stood up and held her hand out to Kara. Kara blushed and took Cat’s hand. Cat rolled her eyes before leading Kara to her bedroom. “We’re just going to sleep” Cat informed her before shutting the bedroom door behind them. Kara texted Alex to let her know she would be at Cat’s if she needed anything.

They both finished getting ready for bed and got into the queen sized, plush bed. Kara moved over to lie in the middle on her back. Cat cuddled up to her side and wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist.

“This is nice.” Kara said with a content smile.

“What is?”

“Just lying here. With you in my arms. It feels right.” Cat hummed her delight and snuggled closer to Kara. “Do you know what I’m grateful for this year?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m grateful for you. I’m grateful that you came back to Cat co and are a regular part of my life again.”

“I’m grateful for you too Kara.”

“Cat?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be my girlfriend.”

“I would love that.” Cat placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek. Then Kara kissed Cat lovingly on the lips.

They soon drifted off into peaceful sleep, ready for the days ahead no matter what obstacles they may face, they would face them together. Including coming out to friends and family. They would tell the world that Cat Grant was dating Kara Danvers as they didn’t want to put a bigger target on Cat’s back by saying she was dating Supergirl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty ideal'naya primanka - You're the perfect bait  
> Supergirl pridet - Supergirl will come  
> Chto ty zdes' delayesh'? - What are you doing here?  
> Supergirl nakonets. YA znal, chto ona budet khoroshey primankoy. - Supergirl at last. I knew she would be good bait.  
> Vash konets blizok. - Your end is nigh.


End file.
